Lorsque deux ennemis ont le même problème
by Blihioma
Summary: Allen part en mission et rejoint Daysia. Comme d'habitude, ils doivent combattre des Akumas, mais Tyki c'est joint à la partie et maintenant qu'il tient la vie de l'un des exorciste entre ses mains, il compte bien en profiter !
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque deux ennemis ont le même problème...

**Chapitre 1 :**

« Allen-kun, tu pars en mission, en France. »

C'est ce que me dit Komui, quand il fut réveillé. J'allais me diriger vers ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires, quand le scientifique fou qu'est Komui, m'arrêta :

« Reever t'as déjà préparé tes affaires. »

Il me désigna la valise sur le canapé, sur celle-ci, ma veste noire, avec le signe de la Congrégation sur le torse et ma capuche, ainsi que mes gants blancs, étaient soigneusement posés.

Mon instinct me disais de ne pas la prendre, voir même de m'enfuir. Pourtant, en entendant le prénom du commandant Wenhamm, j'ignorais le danger et partit avec la valise, sans voir le sourire effrayant qu'arborait Komui.

Dans le bateau qui m'amenait en France, je commençais à regarder le document de la mission : dans un musée de la ville de Mont-de-Marsan, les peintures et les sculptures prenaient vie. Selon les trouveurs qui se trouvent à proximité, un grand nombre d'Akumas de niveau 1 et 2 se dirigeraient vers la ville. En plus, un exorciste du nom de Daisya Barry serait déjà sur place, mais aurait besoin de renforts.

Le voyage fut long, car la ville se trouvait au sud de la France et aucune route ne passait à côté. Je dus donc prendre le train jusqu'à Toulouse. Là-bas, une calèche m'attendait pour m'amener à destination. Sur le chemin menant à Mont-de-Marsan, nous rencontrèrent 7 Akumas, tous de niveau 1.

Le trouveur me donna le lieu et l'heure de rendez-vous. Quand j'arrivai, je vis un homme avec le manteau de la Congrégation et avec une drôle de capuche pointue au bout de laquelle pendait une clochette, il avait aussi d'étranges petits triangles violets sous les yeux.

« Bonjour, je suis Allen Walker. Komui m'a envoyé pour vous aider. »

« Ah ! Alors c'est toi les renforts ? Je m'attendais à voir Kanda débarquer. Tant mieux ! Moi c'est Daisya. »

Il me tendit une main que je serrai.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite : les Noahs aiment bien venir m'embêter pendant mes missions. »

Daisya rigola à ma blague. Quand il eu finit de rire, je lui demandai :

« Pourquoi attendais-tu Kanda ? »

« C'est parce qu'on a le même Maréchal, Tiedoll. »

« Je vois... »

Après ça, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une auberge pour aller manger. J'appris que Daisya avait 19 ans, malgré le fait qu'il est la même taille que moi. Je lui demandais comment était Kanda autrefois. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonna pas de savoir qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Nous continuâmes de parler de nous deux, sur le chemin désert qui menait au musée hanté. Quand nous arrivâmes devant l'imposant bâtiment, le silence s'installa. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je poussai la porte de bois. Daisya resta derrière moi. Je risquai ma tête à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Je fis un pas. Une voix se fit entendre :

« Ça ne serre à rien, ils dorment le jour. »

Daisya se retourna après avoir sursauté.

« Vieil homme, vous habitez dans le coin ? »

« Oui, je ne voulais pas quitter ma maison... »

Je refermai la porte et me retournai à mon tour. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je la vis : l'âme ligotée, rattachée au vieil homme vers lequel Daisya s'avançait. Je l'arrêtai en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Il ne comprit pas ce que je voulais lui dire, puisqu'il ne savait pas au sujet de mon œil maudit.

Je m'approchai alors vers l'Akuma, encore dissimulé sous son apparence humaine, en poussant Daisya en arrière et en enlevant mon gant gauche. Je levai ma main où se trouvait le cristal d'innocence, tout en demandant à l'homme :

« C'est ça que tu cherches, Akuma ? »

J'activai mon innocence et attaquai l'Akuma qui n'avait pas pu se transformer complètement. Daisya me regarda, surpris :

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il y en a d'autre qui arrivent ! »

Effectivement, une quinzaine d'Akumas sortirent de la forêt voisine. Daisya activa son innocence, pendant que mon bras gauche prenait la forme d'un fusil. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, tous les Akumas étaient détruis. Daisya se laissa tomber par terre, fatigué. De mon côté, je remettais mon gant, lorsque que mon œil gauche s'activa : il restait encore un Akuma et il visait Daisya !

Je me jetai entre mon coéquipier et le projectile démoniaque. Je l'arrêtai de justesse avec ma main gauche, mais je fus projeté contre un arbre. J'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Daisya s'approcher de moi, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Quand je me réveillai, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. Pas lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Quand je me réveillai, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. Pas lui._

Il me regardait, une bouteille à la main.

« Alors, tu es réveillé shônen ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il rigola.

« En arrêtant cet obus, tu t'es tapé la tête sacrément fort pour dormir deux jours d'affilé. »

Je tournai la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir Daisya. Tyki me regarda, amusé.

Après quelques minutes, je discernai une forme humaine dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Je plissais les yeux pour mieux voir : dans les ténèbres, Daisya gisait dans son sang, immobile. Je gigotai pour me relever, mais Tyki appuya sur mon torse pour me garder allongé :

« Calme-toi shônen. Il est encore vivant... enfin, il le restera si tu coopères ! »

Je le regardais, incrédule. Il me rendit mon regard avec les yeux d'un fauve et évidemment, c'était moi la proie : je savais ce qu'il me voulait, je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait dit lors de notre deuxième rencontre. Pourtant je demandai d'une petite voie :

« Qu'entends-tu par "coopération" ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, shônen. »

Cette réponse me glaça le sang et confirma ce à quoi je pensais. Mais je ne voulais pas, moi, je ne l'aimais pas, moi ! Ce qu'il entendait par "coopération" était quand même très vague : ça pouvait aller de "se tenir la main" à "faire l'amour" en plus de ça, il n'avait pas précisé la durée. C'est pourquoi je comptais lui demander des détails, mais le Noah me devança :

« As-tu soif shônen ? »

Je regardais avec méfiance tour à tour la boisson et mon ennemi. Celui-ci en bu une gorgée pour me rassurer. Je le regardais, rien ne se passait :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai pris dans les affaires. »

Il avait dit cette phrase dans un souffle et malheureusement pour moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je tendis donc la main pour attraper la bouteille, mais Tyki la mit hors de mon atteinte :

« Non, non ! J'ai dis "coopération" il me semble. Donc ça veut dire ça ! »

Il se pencha vers moi, après avoir bu encore de l'étrange boisson, et il m'embrassa. J'ouvris de grands yeux "Il y va fort dès le début !" avais-je pensé. Il quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche, mais celle-ci resta scellée. Il afficha un sourire en coin, avant de laisser sa main gauche glisser vers mon pantalon. Je fus tellement surpris, que j'ouvris la bouche pour protester. Il en profita pour faire couler le liquide dans ma bouche et me forcer à l'avaler.

Après que ce fut fait, il joua avec ma langue, tandis je rosissais, malgré moi, de plaisir. Tyki avait remonté sa main, pour caresser mes mèches blanches. J'étais un gêné, car c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un regarder mes cheveux blancs avec bienveillance plutôt qu'avec dégoût.

Il rompit notre baiser, puis se mit à lécher sensuellement mon cou. Chaque contact entre sa langue et ma peau, me faisait frissonner. Il s'arrêta pour contempler mon visage rouge de gêne. Tyki reprit ses léchouilles en s'attaquant à la cicatrice sur la face gauche de mon visage. Mon teint rosé, voir légèrement rouge, prit alors une jolie couleur cramoisie. Devant cette réaction, le Noah du Plaisir laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de déposer de longs baisers dans mon cou, sur ma cicatrice rouge et sur mes lèvres.

Involontairement, je commençai à apprécier les caresses de Tyki et je me surpris même à penser que j'en voulais plus. Mon corps avait réagit indépendamment à mon esprit et c'est Tyki qui me le fit remarquer :

« Mais c'est que tu deviens tous dur ici, shônen. »

Il accompagna ses mots d'une main baladeuse au niveau de mon pantalon. Il effleura à peine celui-ci que j'émis un gémissement contre ma volonté.

« Hmm... » Fit le Noah.

Ce son en disait tout aussi long que le regard pétillant et plein de désirs de Tyki.

De mon côté, si j'avais pus l'être, j'aurais été encore plus rouge après mon gémissement, un peu honteux d'avoir réagit ainsi. Plein de sentiments se bousculaient en moi : colère, gêne, honte, amour... Amour ? Peut être bien, mais je n'en étais pas sûr, car je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux. En tous cas, j'étais plein de désirs et bizarrement, d'aucune peurs.

Alors que je me disputais avec mes sentiments intérieurs, Tyki m'embrassait de plus en plus langoureusement et il se mit à califourchon au dessus de moi. Il regardait, amusé, mon visage gêné et abasourdi. Il se pencha vers moi pour prendre une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de me dévorer.

Quand il commença à s'attaquer à la ceinture de mon pantalon, je fermis les yeux et attendis, en pensant à autre chose. Rien ne se passait... J'ouvris un œil et puis le deuxième aussitôt après, pour mieux voir cet étrange spectacle : à la place du Noah se trouvait un enfant de 10 ans tout au plus, emmêlé dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Il avait la peau grise, des stigmates noirs sur le front, un regard doré et un grain de beauté sur la pommette droite. Il me regardait, ahuri et moi je compris enfin que face à moi, se trouvait le Noah du Plaisir : Tyki Mikk, mais en beaucoup plus jeune.

Je commençais par pouffer pour finir par éclater de rire. Le mini Tyki me regarda, outré par mon comportement. Je continuais à rigoler, quand une étrange fumée bleue m'entoura. Quand elle se dissipa, je vis Tyki avait grandis, mais la pièce aussi avait grandis. Je tournais la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pendant que Tyki pouffait à son tour. J'aperçu alors que mes vêtements, trop grands pour moi et je compris à ce moment-là, que je me trouvais dans la même situation que Tyki : j'avais rajeunis. Je me regardais sous toutes les coutures pour m'apercevoir que j'avais le même âge que Tyki, soit 10 ans.

Avec peine, je sortis du lit sous l'œil attentif du Noah de 10 ans. Je me dirigeais vers ma valise et l'ouvrit. Elle semblait tout à fait normale, pourtant je continuai à la fouiller et je finis par découvrir un double fond. Dans celui-ci, je trouvai des habits à ma nouvelle taille et encore en dessous, je trouvai un morceau de papier. Je le pris et le lu à haute voix :

« Mon cher Allen, si tu lis ce mot, c'est que tu as bu ma nouvelle potion, elle a pour effet de te faire rajeunir jusqu'à tes 10 ans. »

Et voilà, c'était tout...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_« Mon cher Allen, si tu lis ce mot, c'est que tu as bu ma nouvelle potion, elle a pour effet de te faire rajeunir jusqu'à tes 10 ans. »_

_Et voilà, c'était tout..._

Je virais très vite au rouge cramoisie, très en colère. Tyki s'approcha de moi, me pris le morceau de papier, pour le relire et s'assurer que c'était qu'une mauvaise blague. J'attendis. Au bout de cinq minutes, il me lança un regard plein d'effroi :

« Il y a un antidote, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se força à me faire un sourire, mais mon aura noire le découragea. Il tomba dans désespoir quand je dis :

« Cela m'étonnerais... »

Il me regarda, il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Je soupirais et je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas fait dans d'autres circonstances : je lui souris, avec ma main droite, j'effaçais ses débuts de larmes, je pris ensuite son visage entre mes mains et lui dit :

« On va aller le voir pour lui demander un antidote et on oubliera pas de le corriger. »

Tyki laissa échapper un petit rire et toutes ses larmes, par la même occasion. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le consoler, il s'agrippa à moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes : il avait vraiment du être choqué par ça. Moi j'avais l'habitude, mais lui...

Après ça, nous revêtîmes les habits que m'avait préparé Komui : des chemises, des pantalons, des chaussettes, deux paires de chaussures, des gants et des fils pour les nœuds de mes chemises.

Voyant que Tyki avait du mal à s'habiller, je l'aidais donc : c'est moi qui lui boutonna sa chemise et qui lui fit son nœud. Il me laissa faire sans rien dire, mais il ne me quitta pas des yeux.

Le problème suivant, était de ce rendre à Toulouse. Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous allions devoir marcher. Avant de partir, je fouillai dans les affaires de Daisya pour prendre un ticket de train : il servait à prendre n'importe quel train pour se rendre n'importe où. Tyki m'attendait dehors, il me regarda appeler un trouveur pour qu'il s'occupe de Daisya.

Ensuite, nous prîmes le petit sentier qui reliait la petite ville, à Toulouse. Sur le chemin nous ne parlions pas. Le soir je ne dormais pas et Tyki non plus, car je l'entendais sangloter parfois.

Au bout de la troisième soirée passée à la belle étoile, alors que je l'entendais pleurer une nouvelle fois, je me levai, en prenant ma couverture avec moi, et je vins me blottir contre son dos. Il sursauta et resta tendu pendant deux-trois minutes. Puis, finalement, il se retourna pour me faire face et approcha son front du mien. Je fermis les yeux et m'endormit pour la deuxième fois depuis deux jours.

Quand je me réveillai, je vis en face de moi un Tyki me regardant amoureusement, je rougis et lui demandai pour changer de sujet, ce sujet muet dont nos regards parlaient :

« Bi... Bien dormis ? »

« Oui. De toute façon, je ne pouvais que bien dormir dans tes bras. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Ma réaction fut simple et rapide : je pris une jolie couleur rouge tomate, me levai précipitamment et commençai à ranger mes affaires. Tyki fit de même, amusé par mon comportement : apparemment il s'était remis du choc de sa transformation et son stade "Enfant de 5 ans pleurnichard" avait été surmonté.

A vrai dire, je le préférais ainsi, car, même si je n'aimais pas les mots gênants et les marques d'affections qu'il me donnait, je souhaitais intérieurement le vois souriant et joyeux, plutôt que triste.

Nous reprîmes le chemin en silence, il ne restait plus que 15 km sur les 136 du départ et pendant tous le trajet Tyki reluquait, j'en étais sûr, mes fesses. Quand nous arrivâmes à la ville, nous ne prirent pas le temps de souffler et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la gare. Le train qui les mènerait jusqu'à Calais, n'arrivait que demain à onze heure.

Donc pour pouvoir manger à notre faim et dormir ce soir dans un bon lit chaud, nous nous mirent en quête d'argent : je me dirigeais vers un grand panneau de bois au centre d'une place, Tyki sur mes talons. En bon expert, je regardais tour à tour les affiches, comme une dizaine de personne autour de moi. Je continuais de regarder les demandes d'emploi quand Tyki m'interpella :

« Et celle-là Allen ? »

Il pointa du doigt une feuille, je rougis en l'entendant prononcer pour la première fois mon nom, puis je me concentrai sur le papier qu'il m'avait montré. Le revenu était bien, mais le travail trop dangereux. Soudain, une affiche attira mon attention. Je la décrochai rapidement avant de tirer Tyki en dehors de la foule. Une fois éloigné, je lui montrai la feuille que j'avais prise :

« CHERCHONS DEUX ENFANTS POUR LES REPRESENTATIONS DU XX/XX/XXXX DE 18H A 20H ET DU XX/XX/XXXX DE 8H30 A 10H30 LE LENDEMAIN. SALAIRE DE 5 000 DOLLARS CHACUN, PLUS LOGEMENT ET COUVERT OFFERT. »

Tyki me regarda, content : je venais de trouver la "perle rare" comme on disait.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caravane du directeur du cirque. Un homme grand et musclé nous ouvrit, il semblait en plein désespoir, mais quand il nous vit avec son affiche dans les mains, il nous fit entrer prestement :

« Vous avez quel âge ? »

« 10 ans. » Répondit Tyki.

« Vous avez déjà fait des numéros ? »

Tyki ouvrit la bouche, me je le coupai :

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'enfants ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton premier travail à ce que je vois, contrairement à ton ami. » Tyki ignora la remarque. « Un de mes clowns s'est blessé lors d'un numéro et l'assistante de mon magicien a attrapé un mauvais rhume. »

« Ca c'est la nouvelle raison. La première, quelle est-elle ? »

« Il faudrait que vous vous occupiez des animaux. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants puis acceptai. Contre toutes attentes, Tyki ne protesta pas.

« Je ferai le clown et Tyki l'assistant. »

« Vraiment merci beaucoup. »

Il nous serra la main et réunit les artistes et le personnel pour nous présenter.

Nous nous mirent tout de suite au travail : pendant que je m'occupais des fauves et des chevaux, Tyki nourrissait les éléphants et les animaux de la ménagerie. A midi, nous mangeâmes avec appétit. Après le déjeuner, le clown m'expliqua le numéro que nous devions présenter. Il fut surpris par mes talents et en une demi-heure, j'avais retenu le numéro. Je me rendis auprès de Tyki pour voir comment il se débrouillait. Tyki remplissait plutôt bien son rôle, mais il avait du mal avec certains tours. J'intervins pour demander à apprendre à Tyki les tours qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le magicien accepta et me regarda enseigner à Tyki les astuces des numéros. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Tyki réussissait tous les tours de magie.

Le soir, la représentation fut un franc succès, tout comme celle du lendemain matin. Le directeur nous paya plus que le salaire fixé au début : les recettes avaient été meilleurs que prévus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

A 10:45 AM, nous prîmes le chemin de la gare, pour ne pas rater notre train. Nous échangeâmes nos tickets spéciaux, avec ceux du train. Nous nous rendîmes après dans notre "chambre". Il ni avait qu'un lit double.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, exténué : nous avions du nous coucher tard hier soir et nous lever tôt ce matin. Je plongeai rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

A mon réveil, des bras entouraient ma taille. En effet les bras de Tyki me tenaient fermement, pendant que son visage était enfoui dans mes cheveux. Je prenais une couleur rose pâle avant de savourer ce moment.

Dans son sommeil, Tyki répétait mon nom inlassablement. Au bout d'une heure, son étreinte se desserra et je pouvais de nouveau bouger. J'hésitais entre me blottir contre son torse ou sortir du lit. Je finis par choisir la deuxième option pour ne pas le réveiller.

C'est donc comme ça que je partis à la découverte du train. C'était un train de nuit avec des wagons, tous ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Tyki s'était réveillé peu après que je sois parti. Il se releva et sentis que ma place était encore chaude. Il sourit et partit à ma rechercher. Lorsqu'il me retrouva, je venais de me faire bousculer par deux adultes, qui prétendaient le contraire. En me voyant en mauvaise posture, Tyki s'interposa pour me protéger :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe messieurs ? »

« Tyki... » Je prononçai son nom, touché par son acte.

« Ce qui se passe, gamin, c'est que l'autre, il nous a bousculé et qu'il ne veut pas s'excuser. »

« Peut être parce que c'est vous qui m'avez bousculé ! »

« C'est ça, cause toujours, espèce de monstre ! Tout le monde l'a vu ! »

Je retenais mes larmes difficilement, je n'en supporterais pas plus : déjà qu'ils m'accusaient de quelque chose que seul eux avaient commis, mais en plus ils me traitaient de monstre. Tyki attrapa ma main pour me soutenir avant de s'avancer vers les deux hommes :

« C'est vraiment honteux de voir des adultes se comporter ainsi, surtout face à un enfant. »

« Tu veux te battre le gamin ? »

« Non c'est inutile. Je sais d'avance que je gagnerai et je ne voudrai pas vous rendre encore plus honteux que vous ne l'êtes déjà. » Dans son ton, je discernai une pointe de provocation.

Les deux adultes se jetèrent sur Tyki, mais ce dernier évita habilement les deux corps. Tyki les regarda fièrement, avant de me tirer vers les wagons-restaurants. Je dus me retenir de manger, pour que les réserves de la cuisine ne se vides pas.

Après quoi, nous retournâmes dans notre chambre. Pendant tous le trajet, Tyki ne me lâcha pas la main. De temps en temps, il me lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule et souriait à chaque fois qu'il voyait mon visage couleur tomate.

Nous arrivâmes dans notre chambre sans croiser les deux hommes de tout à l'heure. Je me couchai sans vraiment vouloir dormir. Tyki se coucha contre mon dos, son visage dans mes chevaux et ses bras entourant ma taille, comme plus d'heure auparavant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5** **: /! PARTIE LEMON /!**

Lorsque je fus sûr que Tyki dormait, je laissai enfin mes larmes couler sur mes joues et mes sanglots quitter ma gorge.

Soudain, je sentis une main sécher mes larmes. Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard triste de Tyki :

« Baka, tu n'as pas besoin de retenir tes larmes. »

Je le regardais, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il me tourna vers lui et je recommençai à pleurer silencieusement. Quand j'eu fini de pleurer, je levai la tête vers Tyki :

« M... Mer... Merci... »

Tyki rougit, mit une main devant ses yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Toi vraiment ! »

Et sans que je m'en rende compte, Tyki se tenait à califourchon au dessus de moi. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et il me murmura :

« Et si nous reprenions ce que nous avions commencé ? »

A ces mots, je rougis violement et Tyki commença ses caresses en notant bien que je ne résistais pas, ni le repoussais.

Il captura mes lèvres avec passion et je lui répondais avec ce même sentiment. Il n'eu pas besoin de demander l'entré de ma bouche, je la lui donnai dès que je sentis que le baiser devenait plus fort. La langue de Tyki joua avec la mienne et j'avais entouré sa nuque de mes bras. Nous nous séparâmes un instant pour reprendre notre souffle. Dans le regard de Tyki, je vis de la joie, de l'amour, du désir et de l'impatience.

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou en jouant avec mes cheveux. Pendant dix minutes il enchainait les baisers plus ou moins longs et les léchouilles dans le cou. Chaque contact me faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Tyki s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je voyais dans son regard qu'il allait passer au niveau supérieur. Comme je ne disais rien, il commença à déboutonner ma chemise d'une main et en capturant mes lèvres amoureusement. Ma chemise ne tenu pas longtemps face à la main de Tyki, elle laissa apparaître ma peau blanche immaculée. Le Noah du Plaisir laissa sa main frôler ma peau, je frémissais à ce contact, désirant plus que cela. Tyki m'embrassa avec passion, faisant s'entremêler nos langues, et de sa main, il caressait mon dos longuement. Il rompit notre baiser et il déposa des suçons possessifs et bien visibles dans mon cou. Ses mains attrapèrent mes tétons durcis par le plaisir et jouèrent avec en tirant dessus.

Ma main gauche agrippa le drap du lit, tendit que j'éteignis mes gémissements incontrôlés avec mon poignet droit. N'entendant que des gémissements étouffés, Tyki leva la tête de mon cou et il m'enleva mon poignet de devant ma bouche :

« Il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde que ta voix, Allen, alors laisse moi l'entendre s'il te plaît. »

Je rougis en entendant cette déclaration. De plus, Tyki m'avait enlacé la taille et coller son front au mien, après m'avoir redressé. Il me donna un ardent baiser auquel je répondis avec passion.

Après m'avoir rallongé dans le lit, il laissa passer sa langue sur ma carotide avant de la passer lentement sur ma clavicule. Ses mains caressaient doucement mes hanches. Sa langue traça un chemin humide sur mon torse. Il la fit décrire des cercles autour de mes tétons, les faisant ainsi durcir d'impatiente. Après cinq minutes de ce petit jeu, la langue de Tyki vint enfin torturer mes petits bouts de chairs roses, il les lécha d'abords, ce qui eu pour effet de les durcir encore plus, il les fit tourner et les mordit gentiment. Ces morsures firent monter en moi une vague de plaisir qui se transforma en des gémissements dans ma gorge. J'avais un peu honte des cris que je poussais, mais mes pensées n'étaient pas assez claires pour que je puisse y changer quelque chose.

Pendant que je gémissais, je l'entendis murmurer :

« Voyons comment ça se passe en bas... »

Il défit la braguette de mon pantalon, qu'il m'enleva rapidement. Mon boxer vola aussi, mettant à nu mon érection bien dressé. Tyki la pris en main. Ce simple contact me fit gémir, gémissement auquel Tyki répondit par un sourire.

Il commença par faire de lents vas et viens. Je lâchais mes gémissements au même rythme que sa main. Il pressa le haut de mon érection déjà humide. Tyki augmenta la vitesse de sa main et mes gémissements firent de même. Mon souffle devenait saccadé et je gémissais de plus en plus fort, de temps en temps je prononçais le nom du Noah qui me procurait autant de plaisir :

« ... Ty... Ah... Ty... Ah... Ty... Ty... Tyki... »

Tyki augmenta encore la vitesse des vas et viens en entendant que je prononçais son nom. Il m'embrassa avec fougue, sans lâcher mon érection. Ce trop plein de plaisir me fit me déverser dans sa main.

Tyki lécha la semence se trouvant sur sa main. Je rougis en le voyant faire. Je sentis alors quelque chose de dur frôler ma jambe. Je baissais le regard et vis une bosse au niveau du pantalon de Tyki. Je me mis à quatre pattes et m'approchai du Noah du Plaisir. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé assis devant la surprise de ma voir l'approcher et il me regardait, incrédule. Je posais ma main sur la bosse de Tyki ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir celui-ci, avant que je lui demande innocemment :

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? »

Il me regardait, mais ne disait rien, pourtant je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne voulait que ça. En entendant cette réponse muette, je commençai à défaire la braguette de son pantalon, mais Tyki m'arrêta pour enlever entièrement son bas et son boxer par la même occasion.

Quand je vis son membre dressé, je sentis une grande envie de lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'il m'en avait donnée m'envahir. Je commençai par lécher son membre dans toute sa longueur. Comme mon mouvement était assez lent et que Tyki n'en pouvait plus, il était tombé dans l'extase, je l'entendis me dire dans un murmure :

« Plus... Vite... »

J'accélérai donc le mouvement. Je sentais et entendait son souffle rauque, saccadé et chaud dans mes cheveux, signe que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Pourtant je m'arrêtai et Tyki lâcha un râle de frustration qu'il regretta l'instant d'après, car je venais de passer ma langue sur son gland, ce qui provoqua chez lui un gémissement, plus proche d'un cri, de plaisir.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et pris en bouche son membre. Je commençai par des mouvements de vas et viens lents, mais lorsque Tyki posa sa main sur ma tête, j'augmentai instantanément la vitesse. Tyki laissa sa main dans mes cheveux et quand il fut habitué à la vitesse, il poussa légèrement sa main, me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait que je prenne entièrement son érection en bouche, ce que je m'exécutai de faire en augmentant encore la vitesse de mes vas et viens.

A peine une minute après, en appuyant sur ma tête et me forçant à le prendre jusqu'au bout, il se déversa dans ma bouche. J'avalai toute la semence, pendant que le Noah reprenait son souffle.

Puis il m'embrassa amoureusement et avec passion, baiser que je lui rendis. Il me poussa sur le lit pour être de nouveau au dessus de moi. Il me présenta trois doigts que je pris en bouche et les humidifiai avidement. Pendant ce temps, Tyki parsemait mon corps de suçons. A un moment il me lança :

« Tu es de plus en plus sensible Allen... »

Il retira ses doigts humides de ma bouche et m'embrassa. Nos langues s'entremêlaient, c'est lors de cet échange qu'il introduisit le premier doigt, que je ne perçus pas. C'est quand il rajouta le deuxième que je gémis de plaisir. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour me détendre. Quand ce fut fait, il mit le troisième doigt, je poussai un cri de douleur qui se perdit dans le baiser que j'échangeais avec Tyki. Il attendit un moment avant de faire bouger ses doigts dans mon intimité.

Lorsqu'il jugea que j'étais prêt, il les retira et pressa son membre contre mon entré. Il l'enfonça lentement et qu'en partie. Sans le vouloir, je me resserrai quand il entra en moi. Alors il me releva et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je vais l'enfoncer jusqu'au bout, alors accroche toi bien Allen. »

J'entourai la nuque de Tyki avec mes bras et lui répondis :

« Vas-y, je n'attends que toi, Tyki... »

Les mots que je prononçai avaient du faire de l'effet à Tyki, car je sentis en moi son membre se dresser encore plus. Tyki ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et enfonça d'un seul coup l'intégralité de son membre. Je poussai alors un cri où s'entremêlait plaisir et douleur, tout en me cambrant.

« Tu es vraiment chaud et très serré. »

Ces quelques mots sensuellement prononcés par Tyki firent naître des rougeurs sur mes joues. Il m'embrassa et commença de lents vas et viens à l'intérieur de moi. Au bout d'un moment, j'haletai à son oreille :

« Plus... Plus vite Ty... Tyki ! »

A ma demande, Tyki accéléra ses mouvements de bassin et s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément en moi. Quand il toucha ma prostate, je m'écriai :

« Ah ! Tyki ! Aah ! Encore ! Encore ! Ah ! »

Devant mes supplications, ses mouvements de bassin devinrent de plus en plus rapides et violents. Il prit mon membre dans sa main et me masturba, tout en tenant de son autre main ma hanche droite.

« Tyki, je vais... bientôt ! »

« Hm ! Moi aussi Allen ! »

Et nous avions jouis ensemble : moi entre nos deux corps et Tyki en moi. Il se retira, me coucha près de lui et me murmura avant de s'endormir :

« Je t'aime Allen. »

Je posai un baiser sur son front et susurrai :

« Moi aussi Tyki, je t'aime. »

Et je m'endormis en me blottissant contre son torse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain je n'avais pas pu me lever et Tyki m'avait apporté mon petit déjeuner au lit. Son attitude était bizarre : il n'osait pas me toucher et il ne me parlait presque plus. Ne supportant plus cette situation, je chargeai :

« Qu'est ce que tu as Tyki ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Plusieurs choses : tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom, tu ne me parles que quand c'est nécessaire et tu évites tout contact avec moi. »

« Tu es très observateur dis donc... »

« C'est normal ! Je t'aime ! »

Quand je prononçai ces trois mots, Tyki leva la tête qu'il avait laissé baissé jusque là, ses yeux écarquillés me regardait et je l'entendis à peine dire :

« Quoi ? »

C'est alors que je compris pourquoi il avait agis ainsi : il avait peur de m'avoir forcé hier soir, profitant de ma tristesse. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. Je l'enlaçai et il hésita à faire de même. Je l'embrassai donc et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille pour mieux participer au baiser. Quand nous dûmes nous séparer, je lui chuchotai :

« Je t'aime Tyki. »

Ce dernier s'empourpra et il m'obligea à me recoucher avec lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Calais. Là-bas, nous devions prendre un bateau jusqu'en Angleterre. Mais pour prendre le bateau, il fallait d'abord trouver de l'argent pour acheter les billets.

Nous nous séparâmes pour trouver l'argent qui nous manquait. A midi nous n'avions pas réussit à réunir assez d'argent et le bateau partait à 15:00 PM. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, je me levai et me dirigeait vers un bar de jeux. Tyki me demanda, tout en me suivant :

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Jouer au poker. »

« On trop jeune pour ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dans ces bars tout le monde peux jouer. »

Tyki sentit une aura noire s'échapper de moi et contrairement à Lavi ou à Lenalee qui en avait peur, Tyki sourit en pensant qu'ainsi j'étais "adorable".

Dans le bar, je plumais magistralement tous mes adversaires, ne leur laissant aucune chance, bien sûr, je trichais. Mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve car je suis un pro ! Tant pis pour eux ! Ce n'était pas leurs jours de chance, voilà tout !

Après mes parties dans le bar de jeux, nous avions amassé assez d'argent pour prendre le bateau. La traversée de ce bras de mer dura moins de trois jours et le voyage jusqu'à la Congrégation, environ cinq de plus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Nous avions du gravir la falaise à mains nus pour arriver à la Congrégation. Tyki avait eu beaucoup de mal et nous avions du nous arrêter plusieurs fois sur des corniches, pour que je puisse soigner ses mains ensanglantées, puisque ses pouvoirs de Noah semblaient être hors de contrôle. C'est donc en 10 heures que nous avions grimpé la falaise. Arrivé en haut, nous étions épuisés et nous tenions à peine sur nos jambes.

Je m'avançai vers le gardien de la porte, Aleistina Donoe Gyonasan P. Ruberson Gyah Amadeus 5ième du nom, avec Tyki sur mes talons. Mais au lieu de m'adresser au gardien, je parlai à un des golems :

« Komui-san ? C'est Allen, ouvrez moi s'il vous plaît. »

Dans la salle de contrôle, tous se tournèrent vers Komui :

« Grand Intendant/Komui nii-san ! »

« On t'ouvre tout de suite Allen-kun » M'appris Reever.

« Merci Reever, mais je ne suis pas seul, Tyki a aussi subit la folie de Komui-san. »

« D'accord. Entrez ! » Insista Reever.

« C'est le Noah Tyki Mikk dont-il parlait Reever-san ! » S'exclama Lenalee.

« Oui, j'avais compris, mais j'ai confiance en Allen, il a sûrement une bonne raison. » Expliqua Reever, un peu exaspéré par l'attitude de Lenalee.

Sur le chemin qui nous menait au bureau de Komui, tous les trouveurs se retournaient. J'ouvris la porte du bureau du Grand Intendant avec violence, décidé d'en finir le plus rapidement possible et avant le retour de Lavi et Kanda. Tyki m'avait pris la main dès le moment où nous avions franchis les portes de la Congrégation.

« Bonjour Komui-san. »

J'avais pesé chaque syllabe, de façon à faire comprendre à Komui, mon état d'esprit du moment et cela fonctionna :

« Ah, bon... Bonjour Allen-kun. »

Le dernier mot se perdit dans mes yeux remplis de colère.

« On vient pour l'antidote. » Dis-je simplement.

« C'est que... En fait... Enfin tu vois... »

« Non, je vous écoute. »

« Il n'y a pas... D'antidote... »

« Alors faites en un immédiatement ! » Rageai-je.

Komui s'enfuit vers son laboratoire comme une souris.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Allen-kun. » S'excusa Reever.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. » Assurai-je au chef de la section scientifique.

« Pour Tyki... » Commença Reever.

« Il dormira dans ma chambre. » Dis-je en le coupant.

« D'accord, je vous appelle dès qu'il l'a fini. Une semaine devrait lui suffire. » Nous informa l'australien.

« Kanda et Lavi rentrent quand de mission ? » M'enquis-je.

« Demain ou après-demain, le temps du retour. » Me répondit Reever.

Je sortis de la pièce en ruminant ma malchance, pour monter au réfectoire. Je passai ma commande à Jeryy et Tyki fit de même après moi.

Nous nous installâmes à une table vide et Lenalee nous rejoignit peu après. Elle garda ses distances avec Tyki, mais lui parla tout de même. Elle me demanda après, de lui conter notre "voyage", ce que je fis en faisant fi de quelques passages.

Nous partîmes ensuite nous coucher, fatigué par cette journée. Tyki m'embrassa amoureusement avant de m'entourer de ses bras et me "forcer" à me blottir contre lui.

Le lendemain, nous passèrent la journée dans le salon à lire des livres. L'après-midi, j'aidai la section scientifique à ranger les bureaux (celui du Grand Intendant nous ayant découragé, nous avions fait de notre mieux pour nettoyer et ranger le reste). Tyki avait fait de même, refusant catégoriquement de me quitter.

Au environ de 20h, nous avions pris congé de Lenalee, après avoir mangé. Tyki prit son bain avec moi et nous l'avions fait dans la baignoire. Le Noah de 10 ans avait fermé ma porte à clé et avait fortement insisté, en me susurrant à l'oreille des mots d'amours et son vœux, pour que l'on dorme nus et ensemble. J'avais finis par accepter à condition qu'il ne me fasse rien, car j'avais besoin de dormir. Il avait acquiescé avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Cette journée avait été calme et remplis de moments heureux, mais malheureusement, Lavi et Kanda devaient revenir demain et je le regrettais déjà.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Lenalee arriva vers moi :

« Allen, Kanda et Lavi viennent de rentrer et nii-san veut te voir tout de suite. »

Je partis vers le bureau de Komui en serrant la main de Tyki. Lavi et Kanda semblaient se disputer dans un coin de la pièce. Je les contournais en essayant de ne pas me faire voir :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Komui-san ? Vous avez finis l'antidote ? »

« Euh... Non pas encore... » M'avoua Komui tout penaud.

« Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fais demander ? »

« Kanda est devenu bizarre à cause de l'innocence et Lavi pense et tu pourrais l'aider à redevenir normal puisque tu es symbiotique. »

« Parce que vous pensez franchement que je suis en état de pouvoir aider quelqu'un ! » J'avais crié et je n'aurais pas du.

Lavi et Kanda se turent et se tournèrent vers moi. Lavi se jeta sur moi et me serra si fort contre lui que j'étouffais.

« Oh Allen ! Tu es tout petit et trop mignon ! »

Je virais au rouge d'embarras, non pas à cause de ce que venait de dire Lavi, mais car les joues de Tyki s'étaient colorés d'un rouge de colère. Pour empêcher un combat, je soufflais :

« ... Et Kanda ?... Qu'est ce... Qu'il a ?... »

Lavi me lâcha et Tyki reprit une couleur normale.

« Kanda ne peut plus lâcher l'innocence. » Expliqua Komui.

« Je ne peut plus bouger mon corps comme je le veux. » Maugréa Kanda.

Le kendoka tenait dans sa main l'innocence.

« Comme tu es symbiotique, on pensait que tu pourrais la prendre, puisqu'il s'agit du système de défense de cette innocence. » Termina Komui.

« Pff, comme si un Chibi Moyashi pouvait m'aider. »

Je ne retins pas la remarque désobligeante de Kanda et m'avançai vers lui. Je tendis juste la main, mais Kanda recula. Je le regardai puis je me retournai vers Komui et décrétai :

« Désolé, le Chibi Moyashi ne peut rien faire pour vous aider. Je vais maintenant prendre congé si vous le permettez. »

« Oi ! Chibi Moyashi reviens ! »

« C'est une demande l'asperge ? »

« L'asperge ? » Kanda vira d'un coup au rouge vif. « L'asperge ne t'as pas fait de demande, elle te l'a ordonné ! »

« Désolé, une pousse de soja ne peut en aucun cas aider une asperge, après tout, l'asperge se croit toujours le meilleur et le plus fort. Elle n'en n'a qu'à assumé les conséquences maintenant. »

Kanda continua de jurer milles et un juron à mon attention, mais je ne les entendis pas, car j'étais sorti et Tyki me rejoignit tout de suite. Il me semblait aller mal, c'est pourquoi je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas, quand nous fîmes dans ma chambre.

« Désolé, je suis juste jaloux du borgne. Il se croit où, il t'a pris dans ses bras ! Ca m'a vraiment plus qu'énervé ! »

J'émis un petit rire, puis je m'avançai vers Tyki pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion. Il verrouilla la porte pendant notre échange et me poussa sur le lit.

« Tu sais ce que tu risque ? »

« C'est pour te remercier d'être jaloux pour moi. »

« Tu sais aussi qu'on est début d'après midi et que je ne m'arrêterais pas pour de bon avant très tard ce soir ? »

« Je l'espère bien et je profiterais du moment où tu m'apporteras mon repas ce soir et mon petit déjeuner demain matin. »

« Puisque tu es au courant, commençons. »

Il m'embrassa longuement, puis il s'attaqua à mon cou, il le mordilla, le lécha, l'embrassa et y déposa des suçons.

« Désolé, mais là tout de suite, je ne peux pas me retenir. »

Il enfonça son membre en moi sans me préparer. Je poussai un cri de douleur. Tyki m'embrassa en attendant que je m'habitue à sa présence. Quand il sentit que je me décontractais, il commença ses coups de reins rapides et profonds. J'avais jouis trois fois avant qu'il se déverse en moi. Il continua après, ne me laissant du repos que pour que je puisse manger. Je m'endormis contre lui qu'au alentour de 22h, lorsqu'il fut exténué.

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas pu me lever à cause de la douleur aux fesses et Tyki avait été aux petits soins avec moi, toute la journée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Voilà déjà quatre jours que Komui préparait l'antidote pour redonner à Tyki et à moi notre taille normale. Il comptait sept échecs et je commençais à m'impatienter.

Kanda avait réussi à ce défaire de l'innocence-sangsue et il était de nouveau d'exécrable humeur. Effectivement, pendant sa période de malheur, il s'était montré étrangement gentil. Enfin, je dis "gentil" mais toujours à la façon Kanda : il s'était montré un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude et avait accepté l'aide qu'on lui proposait, mais tout de même avec difficulté. Evidement, il m'avait fais la gueule s'en arrêt pour ne pas l'avoir aidé à son retour de mission.

Lavi n'avait pas arrêté de nous taquiner et de nous câliner. Tyki n'avait pas trop apprécié, mais il n'avait rien dit.

Nous étions au réfectoire quand une secousse se fit ressentir et une explosion, entendre : Komui venait sans aucun doute d'essuyer son huitième échec. Je partis vers la bibliothèque, où je comptais passer le reste de ma journée, laissant Tyki et Lavi se disputer une énième fois depuis deux jours.

Je lus des livres et aidai la section scientifique dans son travail de rangement toute la journée, sans jamais voir Tyki. Depuis sa période de jalousie, il avait décidé de me laisser plus de liberté et ça m'attristait un peu de ne plus le voir aussi souvent.

A la fin de la journée, j'étais fatigué et tendu, c'est pour cette raison que je me dirigeai vers les bains publics. Tyki m'intercepta et m'accompagna. Le silence fut maître de la situation pendant tout le chemin. Nous nous déshabillâmes et entrâmes dans les bains, une serviette autour de la taille.

Je plongeai dans l'eau chaude en soupirant de soulagement. Tyki s'approcha de moi :

« Retourne-toi, je vais te détendre ses muscles. »

Je me laissai faire et un peu plus tard, mes épaules ne me faisaient plus souffrir. J'embrassai Tyki pour le remercier et il partagea à pleine langues ce baiser avec moi.

Dans les vestiaires, j'entendis Lavi embêter Kanda, et le kendoka le menacer de mort comme seule réponse. J'emmenais donc Tyki vers une cachette que j'avais découverte hier. Nous plongeâmes sous l'eau et là, dans la paroi de pierre, se trouvait un trou juste assez grand pour les laisser passer. Nous passâmes donc par ce trou, pour arriver dans un petit bassin complètement coupé de celui où nous nous trouvions auparavant.

Tyki se demandait pourquoi nous avions fuis les deux garçons, mais il comprit vite lorsque je l'embrassai. Le Noah joua avec mon corps en me masturbant d'une main, en torturant mes tétons de l'autre et en me mordillant et léchant le cou.

Le plaisir que me procurait Tyki me rendait toute chose, mais avec la chaleur de l'eau que mon corps absorbait, ce dernier était encore plus sensible et je jouis rapidement dans la main de mon amant. Il fallait cependant que je ne cris pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Lavi et Kanda.

Après avoir jouis, je pris en bouche l'érection de Tyki en commençant par des lents mouvements de vas et viens, pour aller de plus en plus vite. Il éjacula dans ma bouche et je bus tous son sperme.

Tyki m'embrassa encore et laissa sa langue trainer sur ma carotide, avant de me pénétrer doucement. Un peu d'eau rentra aussi, ce qui provoqua chez moi un petit cri de douleur et des griffures dans le dos pour Tyki. Il enfonça son membre plus profondément, mais toujours aussi doucement. Quand son érection fut totalement en moi, il commença de lents vas et viens et ne changea aucunement la vitesse. Il voulait entendre quelque chose que je ne tardai pas à dire :

« Tyki... Plus... »

« Plus quoi ? » Demanda Tyki.

« Plus vite ! Tyki... »

« C'est tout ? » Insista le Noah du Plaisir.

« Et plus... Profond... »

« Comment ? »

« S'il... Ah... Te plait... Tyki-sama... »

Allen avait rajouté le "Tyki-sama" nullement demandé mais qui excita énormément le concerné. Le plaisir et la chaleur me montaient à la tête, ma vision était trouble et mon esprit embrumé quand je gémis à son oreille, après qu'il se soit déversé en moi :

« I love you, Tyki. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Seulement une journée après nos ébats aquatiques (je dis "seulement" car c'est étonnant de sa part), Tyki et moi fûmes appelés dans le bureau de Komui : il aurait finit de fabriquer l'antidote.

« Bonjours Allen-kun ! J'ai fini l'antidote ! » S'écria Komui, comme un enfant venant de réussir un exploit, en me tendant deux fioles remplis d'un liquide bleuâtre peu rassurant.

Je remarquais les rides noires et creusées qui entouraient les yeux du Grand Intendant, je le gratifiai dans d'un grand sourire et d'un gentil "merci". Je m'emparai des antidotes et nous partîmes vers ma chambre.

Là-bas, nous discutâmes un long moment.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Allen ? »

« Certain ! Maintenant, santé ! »

Et nous avalâmes l'antidote ensemble. Le goût était exécrable, pire même que l'humeur de Kanda, mais nous bûmes tout. Aussitôt, nous reprîmes nos tailles normales et nous dûmes donc, changer de vêtements.

POV Narrateur extérieur :

Le jour même où Allen et Tyki furent guéris, ils disparurent.

Quand il rentra, Tyki fut accueillit par le Comte Millénaire :

« Bon retour Tyki. Et bienvenue parmi nous, Allen Walker. »

« Merci bien, Comte. » Le salua Allen.

POV Allen :

_Désolé Mana, mais j'aime Tyki et je ne veux plus perdre la personne que j'aime. J'espère que tu me pardonneras Mana et vous aussi, les amis et innocence. Je veux juste vivre avec lui, car il est mon monde. Je ne reviendrai jamais sur ma décision._

POV Narrateur :

Non, Allen n'avait pas été manipulé ou consommé par le 14ième, il était le seul à avoir pris cette décision.

Plus tard, il arrivera à contrôler les pouvoirs de Noah qui sont en lui, tout en gardant sa véritable personnalité. Il se battra alors, contre ses anciens camarades et les tuera...


End file.
